Liquid crystal displays are the commonly used flat panel displays, and thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is the mainstream of the liquid crystal displays. Because the TFT-LCD has low cost, high yield and good display effect, it occupies the vast of market shares in the field of small and middle sized displays. Although the process of the TFT-LCD has gradually become mature, the image quality is still required to be continuously improved, so as to satisfy the critical demands of costumers. For example, a conventional wide view angle technology includes Fringe Field Switching (FFS) technology and Advanced-super Dimensional Switching (ADS) technology.